107735-my-dye-list
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't like addons, figured I can't be the only person out there that doesn't :D And it gave me something constructive to do. Yea, there's actually a couple of them that, to me, don't look like they're in the right family either. There's some in the purples I would have called greys. I'm a bit surprised, though, that you missed me putting Vitalis (Blue) in the wrong list :P Didn't realize I put this in the wrong forum LOL Had so many windows open at the time and got mixed up. Request moving to the appropriate forum please :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did it all on my own. Sat here and SS'ed them all, and used Microsoft paint to chop them down and consolidate them all together :P I have 112 dyes, but I haven't gotten around to doing the 31 browns that I have. Will probably be adding them later today. It was easier to do the other colors because I just did them in batches, so it didn't feel like I had that many. Until I looked at the browns. Carbine, why are you so in love with brown????? :angry: | |} ---- ---- Thanks, I'll look that up :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait, what 50??????? ZOMFG, I'm missing 18 of them, must find the rest!!!! :D Yea, they kinda went overboard on brown LOL Updated with three colors found on alts, and added a link to Shoogli's list :) | |} ---- Check out "nova grey" from the Ikthian collection. its pretty light. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't have Dominion Red(and quite honestly I'm not going to be buying it any time soon from the CX :P ), but it can drop from Boom Boxes or Pouch of Pristine Pigments: Screenshot of the color on Jabbithole: http://www.jabbithole.com/items/the-secrets-of-dominion-red-dye-29670-k4me5 Pouch of Pristine Pigments on Jabbithole: http://www.jabbithole.com/items/pouch-of-pristine-pigments-37108-3hmyk | |} ---- ---- No freaking kidding. | |} ---- Wait till some form of Primal Earth focused Drop comes out. Premium Brown / Eldan Delicious Brown for sure! | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, I ended getting that one off the CX. Don't know what it is on your server, but currently on mine(Orias) it's less than 20g. It comes from Boom Box or Duffel Bag of Distinguished Dyes :) http://www.jabbithole.com/items/duffel-bag-of-distinguished-dyes-37097-43lsdo | |} ---- Yeah once i have a computer up and running again I intent to go see about picking one up. Every other "orange" I have gotten is .. no orange. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I got a Orange out of the purple dye bag from SSM, its like the orange from the first Dominion adventure outits. Forgot the name of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're welcome :D Glad people are finding it useful :) | |} ---- Here some of what your missing: As requested, I try to find some myself but haven't in a long while. Also not sure if you meant Deluxe Eldan Green so I added it anyway. Will post more when i get them myself, looking threw your missing list I found i have a few missing also. | |} ---- Very nice, thanks :D Yea, there's a green that's just Eldan Green, I do have the Deluxe version :) | |} ---- ---- I think Primal Fire will be the one we all want as an OJ that will be satisfactory, but fireball is pretty close. Also after i posted I checked the CX and saw there was another eldan green, you made me want to scout for dyes today. ;p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Multiplied columns and rows :P | |} ---- Yea u can see i am lazy. Good idea on the spreadsheet. 100+ nothing too crazy got most of the major ones out of the way so thats good, there is just a lot of white/grades I need. | |} ---- They're not duplicated. There are 2 different dyes for each dye. One is soulbound and one is not. The non-soulbound dyes have a much lower chance of dropping. | |} ---- TieDye Addon | |} ---- They have 2 listings(sometimes 3 because the Boom Box drop counts separately) of the same color. Is that better? | |} ---- I don't know hwo to answer that question. Is what better? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have the dyes separated out in the boxes they come in :) as for level, as long as you are able to use the stylist to dye your gear, and you are the correct level for what ever zone you do the challenges in, you can get them(or look for them on the Commodities Exchange, but they can be expensive) | |} ---- Ok... so what zone can I get the dyes I'm looking for in? | |} ---- Well, if you look towards the bottom of the main post, you'll see I've got some spoiler tags for Challenges that can reward the Trunks and Cases. Or you could check these links: http://www.jabbithole.com/items/trunk-of-tarnished-tints-37107-1dg2qr http://www.jabbithole.com/items/case-of-coordinated-colors-37106-43lsdo Don't mean to sound snarky, but I've provided a good list of the dyes and where to obtain them, I've provided the tools to find them. What more do you want me to do? :wacko: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks SushiAddict, so glad I was helpful for you :D If you want, you can just throw some screenies in this thread :) That would be awesome, thx :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks dcruz :D Updated the OP with your contribution, and will have the list at the end of this post(under spoiler) :D I've also updated the OP with 5 more colors, 3 in Trunk, 2 in Case. Missing dyes: Trunk of Tarnished Tints Darkspur Purple Spirovine Wilderrun Night Case of Coordinated Colors Dark Sky Duffel Bag Of Distinguished Dyes Eldan Green Infrared Meteorite Nebula Primal Earth Primal Water Pulsar Pink Purple Strain Quasar Pink Shadeslate Shockwave Twilight Pouch of Pristine Pigments Atomic Pink Black Hole Dominion Red Ichorous Orange Ionic Yellow Primal Flame Skurge Blue Spacetime Blue Supernova White Ultraviolet Vendor Corruption Purple | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----